Dream a little bigger darling
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: "So you just close your eyes, live that whole other life without me through your dreams because here, in the real world I'll be holding you so tightly that even silly little dream wouldn't be able to pull me away okay?" Harry/Draco slash.


**Title:** Dream a little bigger darling  
**Chapter Title: -**  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **Write More...  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, grammar, future smut scenes and Ginny bashing.  
**Title Movie: **Inception  
**Song Lyrics: **Hey Now - FM Static  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny in fact I am paying my electricity to pay for it! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by FM Static; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day.  
**Summary:** "So you just close your eyes, live that whole other life without me through your dreams because here, in the real world I'll be holding you so tightly that even silly little dream wouldn't be able to pull me away okay?"

* * *

_**Or maybe this is just a dream,  
I pinch myself just to make sure,  
But I'm still here and there you are.**_

"When you close your eyes, what do you dream about?"

Harry turned to meet the cautious grey eyes of his lover, a frown pulled down at the corners of his mouth. Soft emerald eyes tracked along the un-easy look adopted by the pale features of his lover.

"Nothing, I don't usually remember anymore." Harry whispered honestly, lifting his hand to gently brush his fingers against the bare skin of Draco's arm. "What do you dream about, love?"

"You," Draco stiffened, curling the tips of his fingers into the thin material of Harry's shirt.

Harry watched him carefully, "what am I doing in your dreams?"

"You aren't there." Draco whispered. "It's just me, just like this. I open my eyes minutes after I have closed them and you aren't there but it's already morning. I'm thinking about you, I can see you in the back of my mind but it's all in my head, you aren't there. I get up and the day goes ahead as it would here, I make breakfast, clean up wonder around Diagon Alley for a few hours, and then I come home –our home—make dinner, read the paper and then I go to bed. Close my eyes and then open them again to find you here."

Silence built between them, Harry still running his hand along the bare flesh of Draco's arm while the former Slytherin tugged gently at the fraying fabric of Harry's shirt, sterling silver eyes fixed directly against the pale painted wall of their bedroom.

"Which is real?" He asked softly shifting to lay his hand on Harry's chest and tilting his head back to meet emerald eyes. "Here now, with you is this my dream or is this real?" Draco whispered his voice laced with a sense of pleading. "I've done a lot of bad things, I know that I don't deserve you, this bloody mark on my arm proves that to me every day, I only have to look at it for me to think about why you are here, with me. After everything. This feels more like a dream than when I close my eyes."

Harry sighed, rolling the blond onto his back and taking Draco's wrists between his hands. "This is real; you have never done anything wrong. You're right you don't deserve me," Harry whispered. "You deserve so much better than anything I can give to you. Anything I could be for you. You went through things in the war that no one could ever imagine and you did it all for the safety of your family Draco. I completely respect you for that."

Draco swallowed thickly in the back of his throat.

"And when we make love, I love looking at that Dark Mark you hate so much because it makes me realise just how lucky I am to have you, how lucky I am to still be here. It's also a reminder of just why I fell in love with you." Harry smiled softly, pressing a gently kiss to Draco's lips. "Without that mark, we never would have gotten here in the first place, we'd still be arguing, still not know how very similar the situations we had landed ourselves in were."

Draco felt his mouth twitch into a smile and breaking his writs from Harry's hands he wrapped his arms to the neck of his lover and kissed him again. Harry laughed softly, affectionately rubbing the tip of his nose against Draco's and littering the blonde's neck with soft butterfly kisses.

"So you just close your eyes, live that whole other life without me through your dreams because here, in the real world I'll be holding you so tightly that even silly little dream wouldn't be able to pull me away okay?"

"Okay." Draco whispered softly curling back against Harry's chest when his lover rolled back against the mattress and draped his fingers along Draco's arm.

"Draco," He whispered softly. Entwining his fingers with Draco's under the covers. "You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling."

* * *

_Happy New Year to everyone here on Fanfic!  
_


End file.
